La muerte es solo un paso mas
by Mrs.LadySirius
Summary: Sirius está muerto y su mundo se derrumbaba, pero una Gryffindor no se rinde tan fácilmente... Oneshot Sirius


Lilian se apareció directamente en la llamada cámara de la muerte, en el departamento de misterios, al igual que todos los demás miembros de la Orden. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks aparecieron a tan solo unos metros de distancia y se dispusieron a luchar contra todos los mortifagos que habían rodeado y capturado a los jóvenes. Pronto todos habían sido liberados de los mortifagos que los amenazaban con sus varitas y la batalla había comenzado. Lilian fue a por un mortifago que tenía por nombre Rodolphus Lestrange, el cual le había causado muchos problemas en el ministerio de magia hasta que consiguió encerrarlo en Azkaban, y ahora había escapado. Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt peleaban con firmeza ante cualquier mortifago que hallasen en su camino y Lucius Malfoy luchaba contra Sirius unos metros más atrás, delante de un arco firme, de piedra que tenía un velo transparente del que llegaban unas tenebres y oscuras voces. La sala estaba helada y cargada de un frío que congelaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no fue suficiente para parar la pelea. Lilian fue corriendo hasta su objetivo y al verle exclamó en voz alta:

— ¡Rodolphus!

Este se giró con una mueca aviesa en la cara y susurró:

— Hola preciosa, ¿Me echabas de menos?

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ella alzó la varita poniéndose rápidamente en posición de combate y ambos comenzaron a batirse en duelo pasando por delante del duelo que estaban teniendo Lucius y Sirius sin darse cuenta, los cuales tuvieron que parar para no darle a su aliado. Cuando uno de los hechizos rozó el hombro de Lilian fue a parar al velo, que lo absorbió e intento hacer lo mismo con la pelirroja. Ella soltó un grito, más bien una exclamación asustada. Aquel velo había intentado tragársela. Se separó de él con un mal presentimiento y entonces, durante un segundo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius, pero fue tan solo un momento. Rodolphus comenzó a combatir al lado de Lucius, contra Harry, mientras que Lilian salió corriendo y fue a por su mujer: Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual había petrificado a Tonks y ahora reía a carcajadas pero al ver a Lilian alzó una ceja, convirtiendo su rostro en una mueca de burla:

— ¡Oh mira pero si es la mujer de mi primo! ¿Vas a matarme, Lilian Black? ¿¡Vas a matarme! Vamos, ¡Ven a por mí!

Y riéndose a carcajadas desapareció en humo negro, Lilian desapareció también en humo blanco y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la sala, lanzando hechizos, maldiciones y maleficios a diestro y siniestro. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Bellatrix apareció tras ella y lanzó una maldición, pero rebotó contra un escudo que ella había creado y le dio en el pecho, lanzándola lejos. Cuando Bellatrix se materializo en el suelo, miró con odio a Lilian, que había hecho lo mismo a pocos metros y se preparaba para luchar, sin embargo no volvieron a luchar. Bellatrix sonrío con una mueca macabra, alzó la varita y supo lo que tenía que hacer casi al instante, lo estaba pensando desde hace bastante tiempo pero nunca se le había ofrecido una oportunidad mejor que aquella, algo que sabía perfectamente que a Lilian le dolería más que mil maldiciones, así que apartó a Lucius y comenzó a luchar contra Sirius. Los dos primos comenzaron a batirse en duelo, y Lilian al ir a ayudar, se chocó contra varios mortifagos que no le permitieron hacerlo, se revolvió y mientras luchaba contra ellos, su marido corría peligro, lo presentía ahora más que nunca. De repente, Lilian se libró de todos los mortifagos con una potente maldición, pero fue tarde. Alzó la mirada unos segundos y clavó los ojos en los de Sirius, que ahora miraban hacía los de ella, sin vida. Bellatrix escapó corriendo gritando:

— ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black!

Luego, el velo se tragó el cuerpo de Sirius. Y mientras todos miraban la escena conmocionados, Remus intentaba detener a Harry, y todo se volvía borroso para ella. Lilian salió corriendo y fue entonces Alastor Moddy quien tuvo que sujetarla para que no entrase en el velo y fuese en busca de su marido, probablemente muriendo ella también. Pesé a que era más grande y fuerte, le costó, pues Lilian se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y gritando el nombre de Sirius hasta que finalmente él la soltó, pero ella ya no hizo ademán de entrar al velo, simplemente se derrumbó en el suelo con las manos en el rostro, cayó al suelo de rodillas y lloró en silencio con amargura y un dolor indescriptible mientras que todos se marcharon de la sala, para dejarla a solas con su dolor. Horas más tarde Remus la encontró en la misma posición y llorando, aunque ya no tenía lágrimas. Consiguió sacarla de allí y llevársela casi a rastras, porque apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Los días que pasaron fueron los más tristes y oscuros que Lilian pasó en toda su vida. Sirius era la chispa que mantenía encendida una luz en su vida, pero ahora que él se había ido solo había oscuridad, estaba sola, muy sola. No paraba de pensar en todos los momentos que había vivido junto a él. Pensó en aquellos años en los que Sirius estuvo en Azkaban, las noches se hacían tan largas sin él al lado de la cama y los días eran terriblemente fríos. Pero al menos él estaba vivo, y ahora, ahora estaba… Solo de pensarlo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que finalmente acaban cayendo de sus ojos. La Orden comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place, dándole ánimos, pero ella solo lloraba sin decir nada, en un completo silencio y en un estado de soledad y dolor del que no pudo salir. Su corazón no estaba roto, su corazón había muerto con él. Y como toda persona sin corazón, Lilian dejó de respirar. Dejó de comer e intento por todos los medios darse muerte para así reunirse con Sirius. Él era toda su vida, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora? Algunos miembros de la Orden pusieron constante vigilancia y no consiguió quitarse la vida de ninguna manera. A veces le daba por pensar que no era más que una simple carga, algo que ya no era ni persona, un cuerpo que luchaba contra el dolor y sin éxito. Pero lo cierto es que le daba igual lo que pensasen los demás, le daba igual todo. Ya nada importaba.

Así que, después de quedarse sin lágrimas, se sumió en un estado de viudez. Comenzó a vestir de negro siempre, su piel se volvió aún más pálida, apenas dormía y se pasaba las horas alimentándose de los recuerdos de su marido. Sus ojeras pronunciadas, se taparon con mucho maquillaje de color negro. Lilian cambió, pasó a de ser una persona que había sufrido mucho pero había encontrado la felicidad, a una persona que estaba muerta pero atada y ligada a un cuerpo. Comenzó a ver a Sirius en todas partes, todo le recordaba a él. Subir al dormitorio y ver su ropa, sus objetos personales… Todo aquello era demasiado para ella, que se negaba a creer que Sirius estaba muerto. Estuvo muchos días pensando en aquello, en cómo es que la muerte no iba a buscarla, si ella ya estaba muerta y le dio vueltas y más vueltas a la idea hasta que llegó a un estado de enfado. Se enfadó, porque nadie tenía derecho a quitarle a su marido de esa forma, después de todo lo que ambos habían sufrido. Nadie podía hacerlo, ni siquiera la muerte. Y empezó a pensar que daría lo que fuese por hablar con ella, y lo pensó tanto, que acabó creyendo que podría hacerlo, y fue así como acabó recordando las voces del velo. Una noche en la que estaba sola en Grimmauld Place, una idea brilló en su mente. Sabía lo que debía hacer, lo tenía claro, era una completa locura, pero Lilian ya rozaba la locura por momentos así que era ahora o nunca. Y aquella misma noche, se desapareció de Grimmauld Place.

Volvió a aparecer en la cámara de la muerte, dentro del ministerio. Allí no había nadie, la sala estaba tapiada desde el momento en que se supo que mortifagos habían entrado y en el momento en que el regreso de Lord Voldemort se había hecho oficial, ya que el propio ministro lo había visto con sus ojos; pero esas eran noticias que a ella le daban ya igual, nada importaba excepto la locura que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó caminando hasta el arco de piedra, el velo tenía esta vez un brillo inusual, como más blanquecino, y las voces se escuchaban con mayor claridad. Nunca supo que le guió a hacer eso, pero supone que estaba demasiado desesperada como para intentar razonar, así que se dejó llevar. Se acercó al velo y tan solo unos pocos centímetros de él, susurro: 'Mi petición es hablar con ella, y no le daré descanso hasta que no me permita verla. 'Pasaron unos segundos en los que nada ocurrió, pero ella cerró los ojos y espero. El silencio era absoluto, cortado por las voces que hablaban en un lenguaje arcano. Mientras esperaba, pensó muchísimo en Sirius, en todos sus recuerdos, no quería ni podía volver hacia atrás, ni siquiera debía dejar que el miedo se apoderase de su cuerpo. Sirius siempre le decía que era una de las peores trampas en las que caía en ser humano, el miedo te paraliza el cuerpo, pero Sirius nunca tuvo miedo de nada, él siempre fue fiel a sus ideales, valiente y leal. Y ella, iba a seguir su camino.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, abrió los ojos y comprobó que las voces se habían callado. La superficie del velo, empezó a tomar una forma viscosa, y como el agua, se revolvió dejando salir a unos cuantos pares de brazos con manos incorpóreas y transparentes, que con un gesto la invitaron a pasar. Lilian, sin dudarlo, comenzó a andar y en un par de pasos había cruzado el umbral. Fue como una cascada cayendo por su cuerpo, fría, gélida. Al salir, lo que vio fue un paramo desierto y negro, muy negro. De hecho, todo era negro, era la misma nada, y tampoco había nada, a excepción de un camino pedregoso que estaba en parte cubierto por el musgo del tiempo y el olvido. Comenzó a andar por el camino sin dificultad, subiendo por escaleras después, bajando… Era un camino largo, pero cuando llegó al final, obtuvo su premio deseado. El camino se ensanchaba en un pequeño círculo también de suelo pedregoso y en el centro del circulo, había un trono muy grande, enorme y majestuoso, pero macabro, pues estaba adornado con huesos y distintos tipos de cráneos, sin embargo ella no se fijó en eso, tenía los ojos clavados en la gran figura que había sentada en el. Era enorme y una larga capa negra cubría todo su cuerpo, si es que tenía. La capucha le cubría la cara, pero lo que sobresalía era una especie de mandíbula, o también parte de un cráneo enorme, que sonreía o al menos lo parecía, de manera macabra. En una de sus huesudas manos, portaba una guadaña de hoja afilada y brillante. La Muerte, se reclinó sobre el trono y al alzar la cabeza dos pares de luces brillaron de un color rojo espectral. Habló con voz grave y pausada. No movió su cuerpo, simplemente habló, parecía que su voz resonaba en la mente de Lilian cuando le comentó con tranquilidad:

— Admiro tu valor, joven mortal. Eres una de los pocos que han conseguido encontrarlo y tener lo que yo quiero para poder hablar conmigo.

Lilian miró con fijeza las dos luces que serían sus ojos, no tembló, ni su voz tampoco cuando habló con voz clara y firme. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Qué es lo que yo tengo que tú quieres?

La Muerte ladeó la cabeza y respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Tienes un corazón muerto, un alma muerta y aún así… Posees un hilo de esperanza al que te aferras, y es lo que me fascina, es extraño.

Lilian entrecerró los ojos y sin dudarlo ni un instante le contestó:

— Quiero que le devuelvas la vida a mi marido.

Pareció que sonaba un chasquido de huesos, y Lilian se dio cuenta de que La Muerte se reía, luego dijo:

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué gano yo con eso? Me deleito quitando la vida y recogiendo las almas, pero perderlas es algo que me disgusta.

La Muerte hablaba con el mismo tono de voz. A pesar de que se había reído no parecía mostrar ningún otro tipo de sentimiento. Para ella toda esta situación era más que una mota de polvo en su trabajo, aunque ciertamente diferente. No se veía esto todos los días. Lilian volvió a contestar, decidida:

— Mi vida a cambio de la suya entonces.

Pero ella negó e hizo un gesto con la mano (o lo que quedaba de ella).

— No me interesa tu vida de momento.

Lilian se quedó pensativa, intento no ponerse de los nervios y que el miedo le invadiese, y tras mucho pensarlo dio con la solución.

— Si le devuelves la vida, te juro y prometo aquí mismo, que cuando uno de los dos muera, el otro también morirá, y así tendrás el doble de almas.

La Muerte había dejado caer su cadavérica cabeza a un lado, pero esta vez la alzó y se interesó en la propuesta. Dos vidas ligadas, y el doble de almas… No era mala idea, y tampoco perdía nada por un alma, además esa chica tenía valor, hacer semejante pacto con la muerte tenía sus riesgos, pero la vio decidida, así que cuando habló dijo con voz grave:

— De acuerdo… Firmamos un pacto, cuando uno de los dos muera, el otro morirá, dos vidas ligadas para siempre que se reencontraran en la muerte.

Entonces tendió su largo brazo y Lilian le estrechó la mano, con un escalofrío pues era todo esqueleto, y luego asintió. De nuevo se escuchó el ruido de chasquidos y huesos, La Muerte comenzó a reírse y Lilian perdió el conocimiento.

Oscuridad, oscuridad y un ligero dolor. Debía de estar muerta, estúpidamente muerta. Aunque, '¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza si estaba muerta?' Pensó. Si uno está muerto, ya no hay dolor, o al menos es lo que dicen y técnicamente no hay forma alguna de que el cuerpo pueda sentir ese tipo de cosas en ese estado. Primer pensamiento: Después de la muerte hay dolor. El segundo pensamiento de Lilian fue: Soy un maldito cadáver. Y seguro que sus huesos estarían por algún lugar tirados, si es que conseguían encontrarla algún día… La Muerte se la había jugado, era todo una extraña mentira, creía haber hecho un pacto, pero al parecer no puedes hacer ninguno con ella porque es traicionera y codiciosa, o como dijo Lilian:

— Hija de una mala Bludger…

Y nada más hacerlo, se percató de una cosa. Había hablado, sus labios se habían movido y habían pronunciado claramente esa frase, lo cual le llevo a pensar que quizás podría abrir los ojos, así que lo intentó, y para su sorpresa, no le llevo mucho tiempo conseguirlo. La tenue luz que brillaba en la sala dañó un poco sus pupilas que se agrandaron demasiado deprisa y pareció que no había abierto los ojos porque todo volvió a la oscuridad, sin embargo, al acostumbrarse a la luz, pudo abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo de piedra antigua, gris, bastante soso y extrañamente familiar. Al descubrir que volvía a tener un cuerpo en buenas condiciones y no en un estado de putrefacción tal y como ella creía, se medio incorporó, quedándose en el suelo sentada. Así pues, no estaba muerta. Había vuelto de entre los muertos. Echó un par de miradas hacía su alrededor, y diviso a unos pocos pasos el gran arco de piedra con su velo y sus ahora calladas voces. No vio a nadie más en la sala. Así pues, había dos opciones, o todo había sido un sueño, o la Muerte no había cumplido su pacto, lo cual era más lógico para ella porque no recordaba haberse ido a dormir antes de entrar al velo. Evitó el tener que pensar, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Se levantó, mirando hacía el velo y camino hacía él con lagrimas de rabia contenidas, pensando que su última esperanza había fallado, que no lo había conseguido, que él jamás volvería a su lado. Comenzó a sentir un odio repulsivo hacía la Muerte, hacía Bellatrix Lestrange, y hacía todo el mundo en general. Ya no tenía nada, no tenía fuerzas ni esperanzas, no había sueños. Tan solo pensaba en que quería morirse de una vez, porque si la Muerte no le acercaba a él, ella actuaría a su manera. Pero, ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si nunca se encontraban? Todo aquello empezó a pesar demasiado en Lilian, que ya no sabía ni que pensar, no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin Sirius, pero la muerte ya no le aseguraba nada. Y así, queriendo bajar un escalón, resbaló al no estar mirando y se precipitó al suelo; entonces, justo antes de caer al suelo, alguien la cogió con suavidad entre sus brazos y la alzó de nuevo. Lilian estaba conmocionada, había estado a punto de caer, y de repente… ¿Quién había entrado allí? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Una respuesta fugaz brilló en su mente, y entonces se volvió y al mirar su cara, sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo. Entrelazó una de sus manos con las de aquella persona, y susurro en un gemido ahogado y roto por las lágrimas:

— Sirius…

Él la miro con aquellos ojos grises que parecían sacados del mismísimo corazón de un gélido diamante, y entonces ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, volviendo juntos a la vida. No hacían falta palabras, porque con aquella mirada ya sabían todo cuanto necesitaban saber. Estaban juntos y el resto del mundo se les olvidó. Ella enterró la cabeza entre su pelo, intentando contener las lagrimas y sin conseguirlo. Sirius la abrazaba con firmeza, como si temiese que en cualquier momento se fuera a escapar o la pudiese perder; apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Lilian y la meció entre sus brazos, protegiéndola, amándola.


End file.
